Network devices may be associated with one or more network addresses per network interface. Network addresses facilitate routing of data to and from network devices. Internet protocol (IP) network addresses are associated with subnet masks, which indicate the portion of the network address that corresponds to a routing prefix and the portion of the network address that corresponds to a host identifier for a subnet. A subnet is a logically visible subdivision of an IP network. Subnets may be arranged logically in a hierarchical architecture, thereby partitioning network address space into a tree-like routing structure. Network address exhaustion is a potential problem for IP version 4, given that the network addresses are just 32 bits in length. IP version 6 uses 128-bit addresses and thus is not as easily susceptible to address exhaustion. Nonetheless, in spite of the address exhaustion issues, IP version 4 remains in common use.